Love is Really Something
by Wolfie the Love Warrior
Summary: "Sasuke-kun?" he heard her ask, "What do YOU think love is?" "I don't know. All I know is that I'm gonna die from it." "Why?" "Because every time I'm with you, I forget how to breathe."; Along with the couples NejiTen, NaruHina, and ShikaIno
1. Six Years Later

I am still very sorry for the discontinuation of Demons.  
>Plagiarism really does affect us all.<br>I do hope that this story makes it all up somehow.  
>I hate to have to disappoint my supportive readers.<br>*Imply sad face*

Standard Disclaimer Applied.

* * *

><p>Sakura sat on a bench nearest to the library while reading a book she had just checked out. She turned each page slowly, resting her chin on her hand, trying to be interested in what the small-fonted text were telling her.<p>

After a few more minutes and realizing the attempt was going nowhere, Sakura put down the book and sighed. Her friends, who are also her roommates, went off on their school club meetings today, leaving Sakura to loiter near the library all by herself.

Bored out of her mind, Sakura scanned the huge quad and searched for the boy of her dreams, Sasuke Uchiha.

For about six years, Sakura has been hopelessly in love with the great, Sasuke Uchiha. Ever since the 6th grade, the very sight of the charcoal-eyed handsomeness was enough to make the pink-haired maiden forget to breathe.

No words were even spoken between the two, only hesitant, distant glances. It was apparent that the two shared strong feelings for each other, maybe even more, but there was nothing direct to prove the fact.

So for six years, including today, not one said nothing to the other.

Ever heard of the term "So close, yet so far"? Well these two not only heard of it, but they also _knew_ it, and knew it well.

To make things even more complicated, the _huge_ lack of communication caused the two destructive ambiguities. Sasuke perceived that one of Sakura's guy-friends is her boyfriend, and Sakura perceived that one of Sasuke's girl-friends is his girlfriend. For Sasuke, the guy most presumed would be Sai. For Sakura, the girl most presumed would be Karin.

Thinking one has moved on from another, Sasuke and Sakura had also spent years of their lives trying to get over the other.

But to their dismay, it was to no avail.

Sakura jumped and blushed when Sasuke's stare fell upon her figure. Intending to hide from his gaze, Sakura got her book back up to her face and pretended to read.

From the distance and where the onyx-eyed male was situated, "C'mon Sasuke!" Naruto urged his flushing masculine friend, "It's been six _years_! When are you gonna ask her out?"

"I don't know okay?" Sasuke complained, "I just…Just leave me alone!"

"Yeah because that's what's getting you somewhere all these years," Naruto noted sarcastically.

Pushing his friend towards the pinkette, "Talk to her at least!" Naruto urged again, "its better than pretending she doesn't exist and then dying of the curiosity of what could've happen if you acted like she did!"

"I can't just talk to her!" Sasuke opposed, "She has a guy an-"

"You don't even know that for sure!" Naruto contradicted, "You can't just believe everything people say!"

"I know!" Sasuke snapped. Sighing, "I…just can't face her," Sasuke frowned.

"Why not?" Naruto asked.

"I," pausing, "I don't know," Sasuke pathetically finished.

Shoving his friend towards the pink-haired girl, "Then you have no excuse," giving his friend one last push, "Just talk to her," Naruto requested.

After receiving that shove from his tall blonde friend, Sasuke stared at the said girl that sat in a bench from the distance. His eyes grew wide as he observed how nature touched her already flawless exquisiteness. His cheeks flushed at the sight of the wind caressing the soft pink locks on her shoulders. He froze as her pale, soft hand softly turned every page of her thick, tedious-looking book. He finally stopped breathing when the sunlight flashed glitter in her green, diamond eyes.

She is perfect… _too_ perfect.

He always did wonder what it would be like to have her in his life. He always wondered what it would be like to talk to her, hold her, and make her smile to him that angelic gleam that she was known by many for having.

The perfect Sakura Haruno was always in his reach, but for some reason, he never had the courage to reach out and take her.

Taking in Naruto's words, he realized that the bothersome blond was right.

If Sasuke Uchiha wants the great Sakura Haruno, then he should work to get her. It does not matter anymore if she rejects him for pursuing her.

It is better than not knowing what could've happened if he did not.

Turning to his patiently waiting friend, "Alright Naruto," Sasuke tiredly smile, "I'll do it."

Grinning widely before patting him in the back, "You go get her man!" Naruto cheered, "I'm here for yah!"

Chuckling, "Thanks Naruto," Sasuke acknowledged before facing the goal that taunted him from the distance.

Quickly, but stiffly, Sasuke made his way towards the girl of his dreams. Every step closer to her made his heart beat faster. His head became foggy and suddenly, he found it very hard to breathe. The reverberations of the daily school lunch day were blocked out from his ears, and the only noises his ear drums could receive were the pounding of his blood-pumping heart.

Time flew past his eyes when he blinked, and he suddenly found himself in front of the breath-taking girl. The atmosphere became thick, and then suffocating when the pink-headed angel looked at him with her glistening, jade eyes. Sasuke knew that if nothing was done soon…he really did not know what would happen.

He opened his mouth. The words that came out of his thin, slightly-chapped lips were the hardest words he had ever spoken.

"Hello Sakura"

* * *

><p>Short?<br>But still good right?  
>Please subscribe and review!<br>I really appreciate the support!  
>Thank you for reading!<p> 


	2. One Lunch Later

Well, here's the next chapter.  
>Enjoy!<p>

Standard copyright disclaimer is applied.

* * *

><p>With thick and dry lips agape, Sakura stared with wide eyes at the boy that stood in front of her. Before he could start to feel uncomfortable and walk away, Sakura averted her eyes and took notice of the cemented ground below her instead.<p>

"H-hello, Sasuke," Sakura greeted back, keeping her gaze on the dark-gray sweep.

Silence took over for a few moments, both teenagers wondering what else to say. But since he approached her, Sasuke decided to break the quietness with the first thing that came up to his mind.

"Nice day, today, isn't it?" Sasuke commented before looking at the sky awkwardly.

Blinking, Sakura looked up to the boy, only to blush at the sight of him.

Mother Nature sure has a way to make something perfect _more _perfect, doesn't she?

"Y-yeah," Sakura agreed, trying to shoo away the hot blood in her cheeks, "It is."

"Where are your friends?" Sasuke asked, evening orbs clashing against the afternoon sky.

It took a while until Sakura registered his question, and a little longer to come up with a response.

It's not every day the love of your life comes up to you and asks about your social life.

"T-they're at their club meetings," Sakura answered, looking back down on the ground, "I don't have any m-meetings today, so I'm by myself r-right now."

Sakura squinted her eyes shut and bit her lip.

Why can't she breathe?

"D-do you want to hang out with me and my friends?" Sasuke asked while jerking his head to Naruto's direction, trying to hide his nervousness.

What would that baka say when he brings her there? The dobe will embarrass him!

Watching the pinkette's body gestures, Sasuke couldn't help but also stare in awe. He watched how her arm moved to one side of her form to the other. He observed how she bit her lip, and how her cheeks are tinted with a faint red shade. Every move she made was flawless, and suddenly, he feels stupid just standing in front of her like an idiot.

Tch, and Naruto asks why it's hard for him to talk to this girl.

"N-no thanks," Sakura declined softly, "I don't want to be a bother. And besides, the bell rings in five minutes anyway…"

Sasuke blinked, looking at her with a hint of surprise in his expression. He was _almost_ glad she declined. Who knows what would happen if she met the madness he calls his best friend.

But in the inside, he is also a little disappointed. Dozens of questions filled his head. Is she embarrassed to be around him? Does she have a problem with him and is despising their talk as they speak?

"Maybe, we could hang out…some other time?"

Sasuke snapped out of his paranoia and looked back down to the girl. Her cheeks are redder than before, her fingers are twisting the hem of her not-so-very-long skirt, and she almost looks desperate.

Almost.

"U-uhh…y-yeah!" Sasuke nodded ineptly, "Sure."

Surprised at his answer, Sakura looked up to him again with wide, emerald eyes.

"R-really?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

Nodding slowly, "Sure," Sasuke answered, "Unless…you changed your mind an—"

"N-n-no!" Sakura assured, trying not to sound excited, "I'd l-love too!" she beamed, "when do you want to hang out?"

Happy from her answer, "How about Friday after school?" Sasuke suggested.

Unconsciously jumping from her seat, dropping the old, thick book in the process, "Yeah!" Sakura cheered.

There were two reasons why awkwardness suddenly crawled up in the couple's bones. One: their bodies are only a few inches away from each other. Two: Sakura loud cheer, the sound of the heavy book falling, and the proximity between the two caused many of students in the compound to take a break from their daily business to look at the discomfited two. Even Naruto, from the distance, is grinning like what happened between the two is the most interesting thing in the world.

Clearing his throat, "So," Sasuke started, trying to break the uneasiness, "Friday, a-after school?"

Turning away from their newly gained audience, "Y-yeah," Sakura nodded, "I-I'll see you t-then?"

"Yeah," Sasuke nodded before the two scampered away from each other at the sound of the bell.

As he approached his proud smirking friend, "Yes!" Sasuke cheered before high-fiving his blonde friend, "I gotta date with Sakura!"

Shrinking after some people turned to him, "Naruto," Sasuke called to his friend with an excited gleam, "thanks!"

Smiling back, "You're welcome, dude!" Naruto responded cheekily with arms folded behind his head.

* * *

><p>Squealing was heard from a dorm room as one of the four girls who are occupying room engaged another one in a bone-crushing hug.<p>

"Oh my gosh!" Ino squealed as she continued to grip her pink-haired friend in her bare arms, "I can't believe you have a date with Sasuke!"

"Y-yeah," Sakura struggled to respond as she tried to breathe.

"I-Ino," Hinata called out from one corner of the room, "You're choking her."

"Yeah," Tenten nodded from another corner of the room, "We want to congratulate her, not kill her."

Pouting, Ino slumped and released Sakura from her hold, giving Sakura a chance to regain her breath.

"Oh, you guys are no fun!" Ino whined, "Aren't you guys excited! Sakura's finally getting with the man of her dreams!"

"And it's about time too," Tenten commented, "I can't believe you guys have to spend six _years_ to finally ask each other out."

"Well, it's not that e-easy Tenten-chan," Hinata informed, "It's very h-hard to," fiddling with her navy locks, "t-talk with s-someone you l-like."

The three girls raised an eyebrow. With an evil smirk plastered on her face, Ino jumped in front of Hinata, causing Hinata to jump from her bean bag.

"Who is it?" Ino asked as she gripped Hinata by the shoulders, "Who is it? Who is it? Who is i—"

"INO!" Tenten and Sakura called out.

Pouting again, Ino released Hinata from her hold. When released, Hinata panted for air as she straightened out her crumpled shirt.

"Who is it?" Sakura asked, more sanely than Ino did.

Turning to Hinata, "Can we tell them?" Tenten asked.

"Only if they don't tell a-anyone," Hinata answered.

"We promise, right Ino?" Sakura asked as she eyes the blonde teen.

"Ehehe, yeah!" Ino smiled, "sure!" she added, hiding the crossed fingers she had behind her back.

"Okay," Hinata inhaled, "it's N-Nar-rut-to."

A loud, piercing scream exploded from Ino's lips as she ran to get her cell phone.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!" she exclaimed as dialed some number on her Samsung, "OH MY GOSH! I AM SOOO GOING TO HOOK YOU GUYS UP A—"

"INO!" Sakura yelled before jumping the blonde, "Give me the phone!"

"NEVER!" Ino declared as she started running around the room with Sakura chasing her.

"I said_ gimme_!" Sakura demanded.

"_NEVER_!"

Turning to Hinata as she continued to run, "Don't worry, Hinata!" Ino assured, laughing when Sakura crashed to the floor when attempting to jump her, "I promise you that when you and Naruto get married I'm going to your hotel room to set everything for your honeymoon se—_AHHH_!"

"Gotcha!" Sakura declared as she struggled to get Ino's phone, "Now give me that phone!"

"NOOO!" Ino refused as the two started to wrestle, "I am going to hook these two up, and you're going to like i—_HEEEYYY_!"

Shutting down the phone before putting it in her pocket, "If Hinata's gonna get with Naruto, she's going to do it her own way. Right, Hinata?" Tenten asked as she turned to said girl.

"Y-yeah," Hinata answered unsurely.

Walking towards Ino, "And you're not going to mouth anything about this. Got it?" Tenten warned.

Nodding her head in intimidation, "O-okay!" Ino obeyed, not wanting to mess with Tenten. Everyone knew what the brunette is capable of.

After Sakura released her, "So," Ino started as she dusted off her dress and skirt, "who wants to dress up Sakura first?" Ino asked as she sneered at the now cowering pinkette after getting a pair of tweezers.

"Oh no," Sakura muttered before running away from the mad blonde.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Saku—oh wow…"<p>

* * *

><p>I'm going to stop here because one, my hand is CRAMPING.<br>Second, I just want to leave you guys begging for more.

I know, evil right?  
>*evil laughs*<p>

Oh, and since I'm tired, I don't think I would be able to edit this.  
>So if I have corrections that needed to be done, please tell me.<p>

Thank you for reading!


End file.
